The Rules, Revised
by Jiade-103
Summary: This is a revised version of my older fanfiction "The Rules". It's a story about a girl who believes all men are evil, but to escape her fathers grasps she agrees to live under the same roof as a teenager her age, who just happens to be a man.
1. How I got caught in a knot of men

The Rules, Revised

It was a sunny, glorious day. Sakura observed the weather from her bed. She glanced down at her arms and smiled sadly, the old bruises had finally disappeared, just in time to adopt new ones. She stared at the one blank pages of her diary, now almost full with tear stains and words that explained her life after her dearly beloved mother's death. Her brother had long gone off to University, when he calls she fakes innocence so he doesn't ruin his own future trying to save her. She sighed again and continued her entry.

_- I don't know what to do_ She wrote _life seems to be trying to destroy me one bruise at a time, what happens when he breaks my arm again? What excuse will I have to use this time? What am I going to do when Touya calls. I can't continue to lie to him, he'll be done University soon. Is he going to come back? Will he save me if he does? Do I want him to? What if he gets hurt? I'd never forgive myself. I love him, the only man I have and will ever love. My brother. My poor brother._

"Sakura!" Her father called from downstairs. "Come here please!" She knew something was up, his voice was much to sweet, much to innocent, much to… fatherly. She immediately pushed her diary under her pillow and made her way towards the door, before she could reach it, it swung open and an angry man stood in the door way. His hair was a light brown, his body naturally built, the veins in his arms stuck out as he stared down at his daughter in anger. His brown eyes glared into her soul.

"When I call you, you come." He said venomously, he looked her up and down and then glared into her eyes again. "We have company. Get changed and come down stairs. Quickly now, and don't embarrass me." With that last note he left her room, closing it gently. She listened to his foot steps descend the stairs before running into her closet pulling out a yellow sun dress, as soon as she was dressed and had brushed her long, auburn hair out, pulling half of it up. She rushed to the top of the stairs and then descended them.

"Ah, there she is, this is my beautiful daughter, Sakura." Fujitaka introduced her to the small party. Sakura was used to the façade that he often put on when there was company and resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and instead made them as well as her mouth smile politely while she curtsied.

"Oh she's absolutely charming," a woman with medium lengthed blonde hair and soft blue-green eyes blurted out.

"Yes, yes she is." the man agreed with the woman, his wife Sakura assumed by the way his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his hand placed on her very pregnant stomach.

"My son would like her very much," the last woman spoke. Sakura forced herself to keep the smile on her face and not grimace. Men in her mind, her spineless, power obsessed creatures that walked the earth only to intimidate other men and force women to be their slaves and bare their children.

"Sakura, this is Hayama Musumi," Fujitaka motioning with his hand towards the first woman who had spoken, the blonde one. "This is her husband Hayama Brang" he motioned to the man sitting next to Mrs. Hayama, his hair was a dark oak like colour and his eyes were a transparent like blue. Sakura curtsied to them and smiled.

"And this, my dear, is Li Yelan." He looked towards the last woman with admiration and lust, a lust that wasn't for her in general but her post. Sakura curtsied deeply and rose with a sweet, polite smile. The woman had long black hair and eyes like a pool of blackness that dared to suck you in if you stared to much into them. Her physic was nothing that proved her to be a mother, you would never guess if you saw her in the streets that she was over 29.

"Very nice to meet you," Sakura said politely, curtseying once again, her aching legs were beginning to feel as if they were on fire, but she hid the fact from the party.

"Child, please walk towards me so that I may appraise you." Yelan commanded softly. Sakura obeyed, she walked towards Yelan head held high, back straight, just like her father had taught her.

"Sakura is it?" Yelan asked.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura answered.

"Yes, I dare say my son would love you." The woman pointed out again, Sakura's smiled pulled into a frown for less than half a second before a fake smile took it's place. Sakura didn't say anything, for fear of her own voice. Yelan leaned in closer and whispered into her ear. "You don't like men do you Sakura?" Sakura gulped, she didn't know what to say, she could lie, but that would be hard Yelan seemed like the kind of person to stop a lie dead in its tracks. She could tell the truth and risk her father finding out.

"Don't worry darling, my son, is nothing like the men who appear to have tormented your life." Yelan said gently. Sakura forced herself not to roll her eyes, how could she know? She didn't know anything!

"She's perfect. Mr. Kinomoto may I request that Sakura stay with me for a few months." Yelan said suddenly. It was difficult to hide the surprise on her face, when Sakura heard these words. It was also very difficult not to be angry at her. How could she do that? did she not as good as admit that she didn't like men?! This was outrageous.

"Well of course she can, she would love to. Right Sakura?" Her father looked at her, his eyes showing an evil that shook Sakura's insides.

"Yea, that would be wonderful, thank you for this honour Mrs. Li." Sakura said as enthusiastically as she could manage, she was sure that with the look Yelan was giving her that the woman could tell that a lot of it was hidden sarcasm.

"Well, then it's all settled. I'll bring Sakura by tomorrow morning." Fujitaka announced happily. Sakura smiled and curtsied as the party left the house. She waited by the window until she had seen them drive off in their expensive cars.

"What did Mrs. Li say to you?" Her father asked suddenly. Sakura looked at him defiantly.

"She was praising my figure and speech. Saying that I was brought up well, and was well mannered." Sakura lied swiftly. How was she supposed to tell her father she they were really talking about her dislike for men, surely if she said that she'd get a beating and be called a lesbian. When the truth was she just didn't like men, not that she wasn't attracted to them, she just didn't like them.

"You deserve a beating after today's disgraceful appearance, but you'll just have to suffer it when you return. I can't have you going to Mrs. Li's with bruises and broken limbs" Her father seems to stare into the future with a sick smile, she shuddered and mentally thanked Li Yelan for letting her escape.

"You know, your bones make the most pleasant sound as they break. I never tire of it." Her father said suddenly. Sakura's hands became clammy and sweat began to gather on her forehead.

"We'll have to deal with that when you come back though, until then. Stay out of my sights until the morning. Start packing, and nothing boyish." He ordered. Sakura ran up the stairs the moment he finished and started packing. She packed every dress she owned, all her high heels. Her night gowns and for her own comfort, despite the pain it would cause her pain later, she packed herself a pair of white capries, pink boxers and a pink sports bra. She placed them at the very bottom of her bag covered from view with her many dresses, underwear, bra's and night gowns obscuring their view. She grabbed a pair of Pajama pants and a tank top and rushed into the bathroom, it would be better to get ready for bed not and pack all of her toiletries immediately.

She brushed her teeth, and washed her face after she was done her shower and placed all of her items into a smallish bag. It wasn't long until she was done packing and placed her things by her bedroom door. She placed her hair into a ponytail and laid on her bed taking her diary to finish her entry.

_- seems things are taking a new turn. _ She wrote, _I'm going to the Li's tomorrow morning, I'm sure their design (my father and Mrs. Li) is for me to marry the heir to the Li throne and unite my family with hers. I will resist though, I do not like men, they are so … I don't even have a word to describe what I think of them. Stupid mongrels. It's getting late though, if I'm not up on time father will be angry. Goodnight, precious, only friend. _

_~ Sakura K._

After the entry was done, she placed the diary into her large purse and turned her radio on low. She laid on her bed listening to the music flow through her soul. As she was falling asleep words escaped her mouth.

"Young girl don't cry, I'll be right here when your world starts to fall." Soft breathing could be heard through her mouth after those words were left floating around in the air. The low sound of the radio man announced that the song that had just finished was Christina Aguilera's 'The Voice Within'.

--

Alright, so I decided to revise this story because Im my own opinion it was terrible. I don't understand why it got so many hits last time. I mean I didn't explain anything. Seriously! So this is a revised addition of "The Rules", if you dare enough to see the difference between this one and the old one. I have them both on my account.

As for reviewing, everyone should be aware that I am like every writer in the fact that I enjoy reviews, but I do not believe in forcing people to review. People who review because they aren't forced, are the reviewers that give the best reviews, because they genuinely like the story enough to review. So don't worry about reviewing, I look at my hits more then my reviews anyways.

- Jiade 103


	2. The Meeting Of Syaoran

Disclaimer: **I do not, by any means own CCS.**

Recap: _After the entry was done, she placed the diary into her large purse and turned her radio on low. She laid on her bed listening to the music flow through her soul. As she was falling asleep words escaped her mouth._

"_Young girl don't cry, I'll be right here when your world starts to fall." Soft breathing could be heard through her mouth after those words were left floating around in the air. The low sound of the radio man announced that the song that had just finished was Christina Aguilera's 'The Voice Within'. _

**Chapter Two:**

When Sakura glanced at her alarm clock it read 10:00 am, right as she was about to drift back into her fantasy world of dreams realization dawned on her. She was going to Mrs. Li's this morning, and she had approximately twenty minutes to be ready and at the door. She jumped out of her bed instantly running into the bathroom taking the most hurried shower in history, she reached for her hair brush and tooth brush and found nothing there. She glanced around in confusion before she cursed herself for packing to thoroughly last night.

By the time she had managed to get herself together and at the front door it was a minute past 10:20. She watched to father glance at the clock but he refrained from saying anything he just stared into the distance with a disturbing look on his face, Sakura knew he was thinking of new ways to torture her when her visit was done. He suddenly snapped out of his reverie.

"Ready to go my ugly duckling?" He asked her, but he didn't bother waiting for an answer, he was out of the house in a matter of seconds letting Sakura carry her own suitcases to the car and put them into the trunk. She sighed and she opened the front seat door and slid in. She listened to the ignition start and before she knew it the large mansion came into view, she had never seen a sight so beautiful… aside from her mother, her mother's beauty surpassed the beauty of anything and everything.

"Don't screw this up," Her father said suddenly. "Or I'll kill you." She knew the threat wasn't an empty one. Sakura nodded and struggled to get a 'Yes sir' out of her mouth. He parked by the door, putting on a good show for whoever may be watching he opened the trunk and helped her bring her things to the front door and even rang the door bell. Two maids answered and immediately carried her things away somewhere into the house.

Mr. Kinomoto stared at her daughter with a hard look before it softened into a well rehearsed look of loving and then he hugged her. She could feel his muscled tighten around her in a threatening way, reminding her of the strength he had and could easily use against her.

"Good bye, Daughter." He smiled before turning towards the car and driving off.

"Please come in Sakura," A voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and entered the house.

"Welcome to the Li Residence. Sakura." The womanly voice was familiar and she smiled hearing it.

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Li." Sakura curtsied politely.

"No need for formalities here Sakura, and please call me Yelan. While you stay here, you are as good as family and will be treated as such." Those words nearly caused waterworks, it was like motherly love, a love she'd been missing for many years.

"Thank you, Yelan." Sakura smiled more genuinely this time. "You have a lovely home, the nicest I've seen."

"This is simply our Japan home, our Hong Kong home is nearly three times as large, you're welcome to join us there whenever you wish it." Sakura hid the amazement, three times as large? That would be a site to see, surely she'd get hopelessly lost. Yelan's laughing made her snap out of her thoughts once again.

"I admit, I go get lost sometimes in our Hong Kong home. I tend to wander off and then never remember how I got there in the first place, It's a wonderful feeling, getting lost can sometimes be a good thing, remember that Sakura."

"I will ma'am." Sakura said, all though she was thoroughly confused, would could getting lost possibly do to help her? How could it be a good thing? Stupid riddles. An older man, much older, he had grey hair and a tall masculine feature. Sakura stared into his eyes for a moment, trying briefly to suck in the wisdom that was clearly shown in them.

"Li Sama, you're company is waiting in your study." The man bowed, Sakura was surprised, shocked and outraged to find such an elder was… a servant.

"Thank you Wei," Yelan dismissed him, Sakura's eyes followed the elderly man until he was out of view. True, he was handsome and very well in shape for his age… for anyone actually, but to be a servant?

"Come Sakura." Yelan called softly. It took Sakura a few seconds to realize that Yelan had started walking and that she had been so off into her thoughts that she didn't even notice. Hurriedly they made their way to the study. It was a large room, all the woods were a deep mahogany and shone like stars. Sakura looked around the room, analyzing it. Her eyes came across a boy, her eyes narrow automatically. She looked him up and down scrutinizing him. He was lean, muscular with a head of messy chocolate brown hair. Eyes like a dark hazel and a full mouth that hid a secret laugh. Her emerald orbs suddenly got lost in his. Unlike Yelan's, they weren't intimidating nor were they wise like Wei's, instead they held a secret that she couldn't help but drawn into.

"Sakura, this is Li Syaoran, my son." Yelan interrupted suddenly. Sakura's eyes turned wide and she mentally scolded herself for not picking up on the fact earlier. Immediately she curtsied, mumbling a "nice to meet you." She heard the boy, the Li Syaoran chuckle.

"Hello." He said simply. The interest that she had in his eyes, was the only thing that kept her from rolling her eyes and going into defense mode.

"Syaoran, this is Kinomoto Sakura." Yelan introduced her, but this time she did not curtsey, nor was she polite.

"Yelan sama, has generously allowed me to stay here for a couple of months. While I am here, address me not my by first name but by my last, I will in exchange call you Li, as both a sign on respect and disgust." Syaoran stared at the girl, trying to contain his jaw from dropping. No one, in his history of life…. Had ever denied him the right to call them by their first name, nor had they called him disgusting.

"Please excuse me ma'am, I do not mean to be disrespectful to your son." Sakura bowed deeply. Yelan simply laughed and gestured kindly, that she could leave the room if she wished it. Almost immediately Sakura bowed out of the room and didn't take a second look at the flabbergasted boy.

Syaoran stared at his mother, one eye brow raised.

"You, have brought a girl who hates me, into our house." He said simply.

"I," Yelan corrected, "have brought a young women, who hates all men. Into our house."

"Yes, well she obviously doesn't respect me." He slid into a chair across from his mother.

"It is a respect you will have to work to earn my son." She replied smiling.

"Why, would I want to earn respect from her?" He asked,

"You tell me." His mother replied. Syaoran stayed silent. He was not about to give her any inclination to but into his life…. Again. Finally he sighed.

"Who," he questioned, "exactly _is_ she." Yelan smiled a mischievous smile at her son. The smile, made him want to shiver, made him want to sink into his seat and disappear, this, could not be good.

--

Sorry it's hurried, I'm leaving in 20 minutes to go have an early Christmas with my dad and then tomorrow I'm off to New York. And I wanted to get one last chapter up before I left.

I'll update it when I get back, thanks for reading

You know the deal about reviewing, don't.. unless you want to.

Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year aswell.

- Jiade 103


	3. I am not a prize to be won

Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS. **

Recap:

_Syaoran stared at his mother, one eye brow raised._

"_You, have brought a girl who hates me, into our house." He said simply._

"_I," Yelan corrected, "have brought a young women, who hates all men. Into our house."_

"_Yes, well she obviously doesn't respect me." He slid into a chair across from his mother._

"_It is a respect you will have to work to earn my son." She replied smiling._

"_Why, would I want to earn respect from her?" He asked,_

"_You tell me." His mother replied. Syaoran stayed silent. He was not about to give her any inclination to but into his life…. Again. Finally he sighed._

"Who," he questioned, "exactly is she." Yelan smiled a mischievous smile at her son. The smile, made him want to shiver, made him want to sink into his seat and disappear, this, could not be good.

**Chapter Three:**

Yelan smiled at her only male child. "That my son was Kinomoto Sakura."

"Well I know that much already." Syaoran said impatiently. "but _who is she_. What does she have to do with me?"

"Patience, it will all be explained in time."

"So you don't know everything." He said.

"Kinomoto is the only girl in this entire country who will not willingly fall at your feet. You mean absolutely nothing to her. You are simply a nuisance. A thorn in her side if you will." Yelan explained. "She's a young woman who you will actually have to work to get. It will most likely take you most of your energy to make her swoon."

"Why would I want to?" Syaoran asked. Inside he was contemplating, creating plans to make this woman swoon. To make this man-hater fall for him.

"Because you can't resist a challenge and she is if nothing else a worthy opponent. And if I do say so, she'd make a brilliant prize as well." Her eyes gleamed with unspoken words.

"Are you meaning to tell me that you intend to make her my prize?" He inquired.

His mother nodded, "if you can somehow manage to win her over in the short two months that she is to stay with us. You may have her."

"Interesting." He commented. "very interesting."

"So do you accept the challenge?" Yelan's eyes gleamed deviously.

"Yes." Syaoran said, "yes, I think I do."

"Perfect" Yelan shook hands with her son, sealing the deal.

__

Sakura had begun to feel the anger and aggravation float out of her soul as she wondered the mansion. It really was beautiful, she couldn't imagine how someone could live in such a gorgeous place and not be contented. That _boy_, his eyes seemed bored. Devoid of the notion of what is most important in life. For Sakura what was most important in life was life itself, she wanted to live. Of course as the years went on it was become harder to keep that dream alive. Her father made a point of pushing her down as much as he could. The tended to push her mind out of her body when he decided to beat her. She would float off into a dreamland and return only when she was safely alone. She felt a peace when she was alone. When she was the most at peace is when she's in the rain by herself. Something about the rain sooths her.

She continued to walk through the isles, peaking in doors and observing the arts. She'd found so many breath taking paintings, sculptures and rooms. The rooms were so large she found herself smiling at the magnificence of it all. She'd never been anywhere so grand in her entire life. It felt refreshing and odd that she would end up in such a unique house so soon in life. Sixteen years old and already catching a glimpse at the kind of life she'd like. A nice house, with a beautiful garden; someone extravagant. Something people could admire. She couldn't help but think about how wonderful it would be to be seen as Sakura, and not Kinomoto's daughter. She was so much more than that. She just needed the world to see it too.

"Syaoran-sama, I understand she intrigues you –" Sakura was surprised to hear voices to close to her, she thought for sure she was alone.

"Intrigues me?" She recognized the stuck up attitude of Yelan's son. She was tempted to turn and walk away, but she was also curious to know who they were talking about.

"No, she fascinates me. Mother says our cute house guest isn't a fan of men. Well I plan to change that." He boasted. "Wei have you ever met a woman who denied me the right to call them by their first name?"

"No, but—"

"They're usually begging at my feet for me to call them by their god given names." He said. "Yet this girl turns around and walks away from me as if I'm nothing."

"But Syaoran-sama—" Wei tried to argue.

"She's my challenge and my prize, and I'm looking forward to winning." Syaoran smiled devilishly. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. That stupid loathsome boy was trying to decide her fate. And to top it off he was trying to make it with _him_.

"But Syaoran-sama! She's a human being not an prize!" Wei protested. Sakura smiled at the old man, he was a man but at least he wasn't trying to decide what she should do with her life.

"You can't win her, that's preposterous. How would you like women to be saying such things about you?"

"They do." Syaoran pointed out. "Any ways Wei, she's just a girl you know like every other girl in the world. A prize, a possession. Now, where is she? She stormed out earlier and I never got to try my charms on her."

"I'm right here." Sakura announced. The anger was evident on her face. She stepped forwards "How dare you?!" Syaoran froze in his spot. She wasn't supposed to hear that, he was supposed to be acting like the good guy so that he could win her over. Now she automatically thought of his as a bad guy, worse than that she already hated him before all of this.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! I am not a prize to be won!" She stomped up to him. "How can you even assume that I would fall for any little tricks you have? This is why I hate men. They lie, cheat and bring you pain. They're good for nothing but their reproductive organs! And you, you are one of those men who are completely useless because though you have the sperm to have children you will never be suitable to have any!" She turned away from him.

"Oh come on honey," Syaoran said. Sakura's body turned quickly and flawlessly. Without a second thought or a hint of regret her closed fist smashed into his cheek.

"Don't _ever_ address me as anything other than Kinomoto-san. Especially something as degrading as _honey_. I don't know what you were thinking, you can't win me. You can't even get a whiff." She turned on her heel and made her way towards the stairs.

"Wei." She called, "Can I borrow you for a moment?" Wei hurried to the young woman's side and together they ascended the stairs without a second glance towards the moronic boy who stood in the middle of the lobby holding his fastly swelling face.

--

"Thank you Wei." Her voice echoed through the large room. "I would have never found the room on my own."

Wei bowed, "It was my pleasure Ms. Kinomoto." Sakura gave a small stubborn smile, she felt she should be polite to the old man, because he was elderly. But he was still a man and she didn't want him around any longer than necessary.

" Ms. Kinomoto." Wei called softly from the doorway. There was something wise and comforting about his voice. Sakura just found herself unable to harbor the same anger and hate she felt towards every other man to this particular man.

"Yes?" Sakura answered.

"I caution you to be careful around Syaoran-sama. He's never felt love, he doesn't understand why you are so different from the other girls that fall at his feet. He wants you to fall in love with him, just so he can prove that he can make anyone fall for him. He's a stupendous actor. I don't want to see you hurt, please" His eyes overflowed with concern "be careful." Sakura looked at the butler with surprised eyes. Never had a man shown worry for her. Never had a man tried to protect her, even in the most trivial ways.

"I understand." She said finally. Wei nodded. As he reached for the doorknob and opened the door Sakura found herself fighting with her thoughts.

"Wei." She hollered softly, "thank you." She elderly man just smiled gently and bowed his head. She watched the door close before letting out a deep breath. Immediately she began to unpack. She didn't want to have to worry about where things were later on. She laid out her pajama's, a pair of loose baggy track pants and a large T-shirt she'd managed to sneak into her bag after her dad finished checking over her clothing. She hid her diary under the pillow reminding herself to find a better hiding place for it in the future. Sakura looked at herself briefly before deciding a nice hot shower would be favourable right now. She could feel the knots in her shoulders, stress from coming into a house she knew had men in it.

--

The soft material of the cotton towel felt good on her skin, she'd never felt anything quite so silky. Sakura walked into her temporary bedroom intending to put on her pajamas and crawl into bed. Instead she was confronted with an uninvited guest.

"Cotton looks good on you." He said slyly.

"Really? That bruise looks good on you." She retorted. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he remembered his composure and put a sweet smile on his face.

"I wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier." He announced. "It was wrong of me to teat you as such and I am deeply embarrassed and shamed that I did so."

"In front of me." She added. He bit the inside of his cheek to calm himself down.

"At all." He corrected. Sakura put her weight on her right leg.

"Look Li-san, I'm not falling for your little sherades. I've made myself perfectly clear. I don't want anything to do with you. I'm here as a guest of your mother. As for you, I don't care about you at all." Sakura turned her head towards the door. "Leave."

"Is that anyway to speak to your host?" Syaoran asked.

"No, but it is a good way to speak to a pest." She replied. "Now leave, I'd like to go to bed."

"Fine." Syaoran spat. "But you _will_ fall for me. You can count on it."

"Good night." Sakura said forcibly. Syaoran glared at her one more time before slamming the door shut. Quickly Sakura locked the door. She sighed to herself, men as for as she was concerned could rot in hell. She calmed herself by taking deep slow breaths and got ready for bed. She pulled out her Diary and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm feeling confused. I know I hate men, but the old man here… Yelan's butler is very kind to me. I wonder if he's trying to get my guard down to help the bastard [ Li Syaoran] get to me easier. I refuse to let that happen. But Wei-san is such a gentle, soft spoken man. He defended me when he doesn't even know me. Li-san on the other hand is just the kind of man I hate. He actually had the audacity to assume that he could make me fall for him! What kind of person does he think I am? I'm never going to fall for him. I'm not going to be writing in this Diary a month from now saying. "Oh no, I think I've fallen for him". It's not going to happen. On a brighter note, Yelan is kind. And I'm away from Dad. He can't abuse me for a little while. I'm a little worried about when I go back home and I'm not engaged to Li-san as Father's plan is. I'm afraid he may actually kill me if I disappoint him this time. But I can't date Li-san let alone __**marry**__ him. That'd be torture in itself. I don't want any part of this scheme yet somehow I'm in the middle of it. I hate being a pawn Diary. I don't want to be used anymore. I don't want to be beat anymore. You'll love me forever though wont you Diary? You're my only friend. I'd better get some sleep, I can't write anymore. If I cry everyone will notice my red eyes in the morning and I wouldn't be able to explain it. They might send me home and then Dad will surely kill me. I don't want to think about it anymore tonight._

_Goodnight Diary. _

_Sakura. _

She closed her Diary and hid it under her pillow before falling into her pillow and falling deeply asleep. Terrified of what tomorrow will bring and afraid of what the future might hold. She allowed herself to let go of her worries whilst she flew off into a world where she was happy, where everything was perfect. Where everything… was just … a dream.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Look, I'm back! I really wanted to revise this story. I never liked the first version, it's kind of sad and it's written so badly. So I wanted to re-do it with a bunch of new stuff and hopefully it's written better. Thanks everyone who reads this and thank you to the reviewers. I know I'm TERRIBLE at updating, god I'm so lazy. I'll try to be better.**

**Anyways, all you old readers you know the drill. For all you new readers this is the deal. You read, and you review… but only if you want to. I always hated it when people said. "YOU HAVE TO REVIEW OR I'M NOT UPDATING!" .. I hated that. In fact, I usually stop reading when I see that (unless it's really good). So please, do me a favour. Only review if you want to. People give the best reviews when they WANT to review and not when their forced to. **

**Thanks everyone. **

**Jiade-103**


	4. Ouch

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

The Rules Revised

Recap: _She closed her Diary and hid it under her pillow before falling into her pillow and falling deeply asleep. Terrified of what tomorrow will bring and afraid of what the future might hold. She allowed herself to let go of her worries whilst she flew off into a world where she was happy, where everything was perfect. Where everything… was just … a dream._

Chapter Four

Late at night Syaoran woke up to the most annoying, most hideous, most unpleasant sound he'd ever heard in his life. He'd heard it from his sisters, he'd heard it from his mother, he'd once upon a time made the noise himself (though he'd made sure never to make it again). He followed the noise cautiously (for past experiences told him he must be careful when dealing with this disturbance) and he came to a halt in front of a room rarely used, he thought to open the door but he swore he heard it being locked from the inside hours previously. Instead he listened at the door. Yes, he was right. The this _was_ where that terrible noise was coming from. But without access into the room he had no way of silencing it. So he decided instead to quietly make his way back to his room and cover his head with a pillow. He'd get back at the offender tomorrow.

Syaoran made it his way to the rarely used door and attempted to open it, he was right not to have checked it last night. It was locked. Hurriedly he rushed off to his mothers office, she should be awake.

"Mother." He said, "I need the master key." Yelan looked up surprised. It was unusual for her son to appear in front of her at any time of the day, and even more of a surprise that he'd come on his own free will.

"What for?" She asked.

"I need to open Kinomoto's room." Syaoran admitted, "I'm going to wake her for breakfast. But she's locked me out."

"Syaoran, it's not polite to wake someone after they've had a long journey." Yelan chasted.

"Two hours driving is not a long journey, and it's impolite of her to sleep through breakfast. Wei went through a lot of trouble to make a worthy breakfast."

Yelan sighed, "Fine, but I want it back in half an hour at the latest." She handed Syaoran an oddly shaped key before looking down at her work again.

"Thank you." Syaoran said mischievously.

"Oh and Syaoran." Yelan lifted her head up. "Put on some clothes." She pointed with her pen down to Syaoran's half naked body. Syaoran flushed a deep red and hurried out of the room.

--

Syaoran unlocked Sakura's door and sauntered to her windows, she had the best view in the house. It was even better than his own.

"Morning Sunshine." He said sarcastically as he threw the curtains open. He looked at Sakura with a smirk on his face, which was instantly whipped of his face and replaced by a frown when he saw that her swollen eyes had not opened and her body laid the same was it was when he walked in. Sighing he shook her gently, when she still did not wake, he shook her vigorously. After seeing that all she did was turn away from him he went to plan C, which of course was much more his style anyways.

"Li!" Sakura shouted. Soaked to the bone in freezing cold water with a smirking man in front of her was not Sakura's idea of a wake up call. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." Her voice was low and menacing.

"I'm scared now." He mocked, "The poor little man eater is going to kill me."

"I'd start running if I were you Syaoran-sama." Wei's voice drifted through the door as the old man walked past, leaving a new towel on a chair inside Sakura's temporary room. Syaoran looked at Sakura and then ran laughing out of the room.

"You look like a drowned rat!" He roared in laughter. Sakura was hot on his heels and in such a rage she could probably melt ice.

"You'll look like a piece of minced meat when I get my hands on you." Sakura threatened. "And I promise you, you wont be laughing." Syaoran simply continued to laugh. They circled the house and then ended up back in Sakura's room. Backed into a corner Syaoran had to resort to desperate measures.

"Come on Sakura," – Wrong move – She inched closer. "I mean Kinomoto-san. Really! Would your mother have been this harsh?" – she froze for a moment but continued to take another step. Finally realizing that he was not going to get out of there unscathed, he reverted to insults.

"You know what, you're mom was so ugly and fat that when you were born… you screamed in horror." He smirked when Sakura stopped moving all together. "Of course, you're not much better looking yourself." He looked her up and down. "Did you get your manners from your mother? Or from your father?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Sakura's voice wavered dangerously. Syaoran felt himself sink back against the wall, that kind of look was never a good thing. Especially when he was at the mercy of a man hating woman.

"Whatever you say." He gulped, "Pumpkin." Sakura grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to face him.

"If you ever insult my mother again, I'll kill you." It wasn't a threat. It was a promise. As deadly and as true as anything. She pulled back her fist and thrust it into his gut. He fell forwards onto Sakura and she immediately threw him off of her. He fell against the bed and bounced off of it landing painfully on the floor. Sakura turned away from him without a second glance, she grabbed the towel Wei had left and strutted out of the room.

Syaoran laid there in agony, he'd never gotten beat up before and now for it to happen by a girl like her it seriously undermined his authority. And he was beginning to think he had absolutely no authority over her and worse, that he was not going to win this bet with his mother. Groaning he managed to get up off the floor by grabbing onto the bed. He rubbed his sore stomach. His eye caught something on the floor. It looked like some kind of book. Curious he picked it up. _Diary_ it said. His smirk was brought back into his face. If there was one way to get into the innermost thoughts of his victim, it was to read her Diary. Tenderly he picked it up and walked out of her room with renewed vigor.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**And it's another chapter done! ****Okay well, this is how it's gonna be. I'm having difficulties with my hydro at home right now, so I'll be updating from the school for the time being. BUT, school is out in about two weeks. So.. I don't know when I'll update after that. But right now I'll get as much done as possible. (Be conscious though, that I have exams to study for as well)**

**Alright so, as usual. Only Review if you want to. It means so much more that way. **

**Jiade-103 **


	5. Is that really what happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, at all.**

The Rules, Revised

Recap:

_He rubbed his sore stomach. His eye caught something on the floor. It looked like some kind of book. Curious he picked it up. Diary it said. His smirk was brought back into his face. If there was one way to get into the innermost thoughts of his victim, it was to read her Diary. Tenderly he picked it up and walked out of her room with renewed vigor._

Chapter Five

_December 24__th_

_It's Christmas Eve, again. Another year gone by. Same as always, daddy's always in a state. Always angry and depressed. I don't blame him though, I mean it is mom's thirteenth year anniversary. I'm pretty upset too. It's impossible to be happy on Christmas. Thirteen years. Has it really been that long since she died? It's not fair that she left me like this. I know it's all my fault. Daddy tells me so. I know how it happened, but… I don't remember it. I was so little. I'm a terrible person, I know I am. Why else, __**how**__ else would I have been able to murder my own mother. It was an accident, I know that. But… I did it didn't I? I must have, even if I don't remember it. Daddy told me I did. He got angry at me. I deserve everything that happens to me. I'm a killer. How could I have done it? I can't. I mean… I wont… I just… I have to go. _

_Sakura_

Syaoran read the entry three times before it finally clicked. Killed her own mother. Murderer. He could understand now why she was so angry at him for his jokes about her mother. _I was cruel_. He thought. He had to talk to his mother, this changed everything.

He knocked on his mothers door late that night after Sakura had gone to bed.

"Come in." His mother's voice called. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" His mother asked pleasantly. "Need a house key again?"

"No." He replied. "I wanted to talk about… I mean… Mother." He sighed, "How did Sakura's mom die?" Yelan looked up startled.

"How did you find out?" She asked.

"That…. I ... it doesn't matter how I found out. What happened?" He sputtered. Yelan let out a deep breath.

"Sakura killed her." She said simply. Syaoran's eyes widened. So it was true.

"Well, that's the story anyways." His mother continued. "The story is that Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Sakura's mother, was making dinner and little Sakura ran into the kitchen, knocking over her mother who then fell onto the knife she was using at the time. She was left bleeding on the kitchen floor, death did not come quickly for her. Sakura of course was little and doesn't remember such an event."

"But if something that tragic happened, wouldn't Sakura remember it? I mean, her mom's bleeding wouldn't she remember or have flash backs or something?" Syaoran asked desperately.

"I'd assume so, but she was never put into therapy. Never went to a doctor, was never traumatized. It seems as if she doesn't remember it at all. It's almost as if it didn't happen." Yelan explained.

Syaoran looked at his mother curiously. "You don't believe it." He concluded. "You don't think that's what happened."

"No," She said. "No I don't." Syaoran looked at his mother, she would have a good reason for this. He was sure.

"Why?" He asked.

"For obvious reasons. I'm well informed and I find it odd that a girl who suffered such a tragic incident, committed such a crime would not remember it. I remember when I was two and my aunt was murdered. I remember every detail of her death. Sakura was three when her mother died, but she remembers nothing. She only remembers her mother being carted off in an ambulance hours after the act. I find that very strange." His mother looked at him with wisdom in her eyes.

"Think about it Syaoran." She urged. "It's not normal. It's not logical."

Syaoran sighed, "And she didn't go to counseling? No charges were pressed? She was simply, left to be? Is there any proof?"

"There isn't." She replied. "the detectives found no hint that Nadeshiko Kinomoto was murdered by the hand of her daughter and yet they found no evidence that she wasn't. So Sakura was left alone."

"If a small child of three, murdered someone, there would be a mound of proof. She was so little. And I can tell just by looking at her that she'd neither discreet nor punctual. She's a klutz. How could there be no evidence?" He asked heatedly.

"Exactly." Yelan agreed.

"I don't believe she murdered her mother… what was her name again?"

"Nadeshiko." His mother answered. He nodded.

"Wait, wasn't that the name of that woman who used to come by here and talk to you?" He asked, "The pretty one, the one with the long hair."

"That would be her." Yelan confirmed. "She always wanted to tell me something but never actually did. She'd just blabber about this and that but would never actually get to the point. We had an appointment on the day she died. She had written me a letter explaining that she really wanted to tell me everything and she was ready to. She was ready to talk. And then she died."

"Weird." Syaoran said to himself. "I was four at the time. Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko." He tried the name a couple of times. "She was the bruised one. Always looked like she just came out of a fight. That was Sakura's mother."

"Yes." Yelan said. "That was her."

"Hmm." He moved towards the door. "Thank you Mother, I'll be heading off to bed." Truthfully, he was going to read some more of Sakura's Diary. He'd had a hell of a time explaining and acting when Sakura ran out of her bedroom in a panicked state searching for her lost journal.

"Okay son." Yelan said. Syaoran nodded still in mid thought, his hand on the door knob.

"Oh and Syaoran." Yelan called, "Since when do you call her Sakura?" He blinked a couple of times, he hadn't even realized he'd been doing it.

"Goodnight mother." He answered.

--

_January 15__th_

_Dear Diary, Happy Belated New Year. Sorry I haven't written. Dad's kept me busy meeting all his rich friends. I don't understand how he manages to make them. Being the beast he is. Another boy asked me out. I said yes. I know it's surprising, but It's been two years. I figured I could try and trust again. Well, I don't think I'll ever trust men around Dad's age but I can try someone my own age right? It's not to much to ask for to just be happy with someone right? Mom was happy wasn't she? I think I can manage to be happy like mom was. She wouldn't have liked that I think. Anyways, I have to go, date tonight. _

_Sakura._

Syaoran resisted urge to laugh. Sakura, the girl who couldn't even look at him without a glare, had had a boyfriend. And that was only… he checked the calendar. Five months ago. He read on.

_January 30__th_

_Dear Diary, I broke up with him. Bastard. You know what he tried to do. He tried to __**force**__ me to submit to him! Tried to beat me into having sex with him. Can you believe that? Not like I haven't had enough beating to last me a life time. But now a guy I was dating decided to beat me too? I swear, guys are __**not**__ worth it. They're not trustworthy or nice, or kind or anything. Is it too much to ask for one spark of happiness? Is that too much? I guess so. It's like it was two years ago. All guys are the same. Low life scum. I'm done with them. _

_Sakura_

Now Syaoran was a relatively mean guy sometimes, but he'd never hit a girl. That was against everything he'd be taught. Against all his own morals and he couldn't believe someone would hit Sakura, of all people. She was scary enough as it was. And trying to force _her_ to screw them, what were they thinking? Wouldn't it have been better just to ask? Syaoran blinked. He started another entry, this one from the front of the book.

_August 26__th_

_Dear Diary, Wow. Guess I found you. You were hidden somewhere at the bottom of my boxes. Moving is such a pain. But It was for the best. Third time we've moved first time was when Dad moved in. Second time was when Mom died and this time is because Dad's work is closer to here. I'm not complaining though (I'm not allowed), At least here __**he**__ can't bother me. Falling in love is terrible. Especially when you fall in love with someone who doesn't love you. And all they want is in your pants and you come so close to letting them and then you realize that they're not worth it. So you pull away. And then… in desperation… they become violent. But you stay with them. Because you love them. Story of my life it seems. Everything is violent. Well, I broke up with him finally. He came begging me to go back out with him, but I refused. I'm glad we moved, really, I don't love him anymore. I swear _

_Better finish unpacking._

_Sakura_

Syaoran froze. What was he supposed to think about that? Her entries were clear, but hidden at the same time. It was as if she was hiding something just in case someone was to find her diary. Letting her feelings out but not telling the entire story. Not fully letting go.

'_She always wanted to tell me something but never actually did. She'd just blabber about this and that but would never actually get to the point.'_ His mother's words echoed in his head. It seemed that her daughter, Sakura, was doing the same thing. Never getting to the point simply beating around the bush until they can't anymore. Syaoran had a sudden thought. In order to get to the heart of a person, you need to let them trust you. And to get someone to doesn't trust anyone to trust you, you need to be there when they need you. Like a Crisis… or … a secret. So when she was ready to tell, all he had to do was listen. That was easy enough. Simply but effective. His thoughts were cut short. _She_ was crying again her could hear her. Quietly her got off his bed, hiding her Diary under his mattress and made his way out of his room and into the hall. He paused when he reached her room. Quickly he tired the door handle. Unlocked. He pushed it open and peaked inside.

"Sa—Kinomoto-san?" He called softly. "Are you alright." He saw her head face down in a pillow. Her body was convulsing. If there was anything he wanted at that moment it was to make the noise stop. It killed him to hear it. Crying made his heart soft, which made in vulnerable. The problem was that it wasn't only when he cried; it was whenever he heard someone crying. It was even worse when he saw someone crying. He felt his body move forwards cautiously. He sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back, like he'd done to his sisters.

"It's going to be alright." He soothed. He had no idea what he was telling her was going to be alright, he had no idea if it _was_ going to be alright but it was the only thing he could say. Sakura looked up from her pillow and saw Syaoran. Her body stopped convulsing as his hand ran up and down her back gently. She'd never seen him so kind. It had been a long time since someone had placed their hand on her back in attempt to calm her. Thirteen years if she were to count. Her breathing slowed.

"It won't be alright." She told him, "But I already knew that." She sat up, his hands returned to his side. "You don't have to be nice to me."

"I know." He replied.

"You don't have to help me."

"I know." He replied.

"You don't have to—"

"I want to." He said. "I'm—" He was going to say he was weak to the sounds of crying. But thought twice about giving away his weaknesses to a girl he didn't exactly know. "I'm in need of a hot chocolate, how about you?" He asked lamely. Sakura laughed.

"I think I'd like that." She replied. He offered her his hand, she refused it.

"Still don't trust me?" He asked.

"Still a man?" she asked. He nodded. "then no."

"So if I say I'm a woman, you'll trust me?" He asked skeptically.

"Are you're reproductive organs still on the outside?"

"Yes."

"Then no." She said coldly. He sighed, his idea for being there for her when she needed him or needed to vent or whatever it was that she needed to do to trust him was started to seem less appealing. Just how long, would he have to wait for her to open up to him? Weeks? Months? Years?

"Guess I'll just have to get surgery then." He mumbled to himself. Sakura laughed. Maybe it _wouldn't_ take _that_ long after all.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you, thank you. I've finished another chapter. YAY! Now I'll start working on the next chapter. :D**

**AGAIN! REVIEW ONLY IF YOU WANT TO! I DON'T BELIEVE IN FORCING PEOPLE TO REVIEW!**

**Jiade-103**


	6. The Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

The Rules, Revised.

Recap:_"So if I say I'm a woman, you'll trust me?" He asked skeptically. _

"_Are you're reproductive organs still on the outside?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Then no." She said coldly. He sighed, his idea for being there for her when she needed him or needed to vent or whatever it was that she needed to do to trust him was started to seem less appealing. Just how long, would he have to wait for her to open up to him? Weeks? Months? Years?_

"_Guess I'll just have to get surgery then." He mumbled to himself. Sakura laughed. Maybe it wouldn't take that long after all._

Chapter Six

Sakura was walking by the pool a few weeks after Syaoran's offering of hot chocolate. Half of her mind was on concentration, trying to walk in heels and a dress was a lot harder for her than most people. The other half of her mind was on her somewhat friendship with the Li heir. Lately all she'd been doing involved him. He was her only entertainment it seemed and she always craved his company. He believed it was because he was being unusually kind to her, someone males hadn't shown her before and because he was the only teenager around and she had no other friends. Her father had cut her off from friends because friends were a privilege and she didn't deserve them. She never denied that she didn't in fact deserve them. She knew the cruel reality, she'd killed her mother that was enough of a crime to punish her for a life time, but still she craved friendship and now that someone was offering her kindness it didn't matter if they were men it seemed. She was positive that when she'd had her fill of friendliness she'd return to her own self, the man hating one. But she was finding it harder and harder to hate Li at the moment. She sighed in frustration, she _hated_ men! So why was she so _attached_ to one?!

Syaoran was swimming in the pool when Sakura walked out through the sliding doors deep in thought. He watched her face change from concentrated to frustrated and back again. It was oddly amusing. She continued to walk forwards, soon she'd realize that the pool was there and turn but that didn't mean that she had to know he was there. Smirking he silently slid into the water again and moved stealthily towards the edge that Sakura was going to be closest to, there he lurked. It took only a minute before Sakura was within reach, her eyes blinked and like he predicted she began to turn. Or she would have if Syaoran hadn't grabbed her leg. She looked down at her leg following the hand until she saw Syaoran's smirking features. Her mind comprehended and she tried to pull away.

"Li, don't you dare." She threatened.

"Too late." He smiled. His arm tightened around her ankle and with gentle force he pulled her into the water where she landed with a _splash_. Syaoran swam to the furthest end away from her as she resurfaced fuming.

"Li you stupid idiot! I'm going to murder you!" She shouted. Syaoran briefly wondered about her mother's death. If she _had_ killed her mother she wouldn't be able to even speak about killing whether joking or not. It would be too painful, wouldn't it? He shook off his thoughts and swam away from his predator. He grinned when he saw her usually serious face turn into a smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be the serious one?" He teased. "Not the 'smiling like a fool' one." Sakura's hand reached up and touched her face. It was as if she hadn't noticed she was smiling. As if she hadn't smiled in a long time.

"you don't need to grope your face." He shouted to her from the deep end. "All you're doing it making it look contorted." She blinked and then swam after him. He hadn't noticed before but he sure did now, Sakura was a very, _very_ good swimmer.

--

"Next time," He said, "I'm tying weights to your ankle to slow you down." He smacked his head to the side trying to get the water out of ears.

"Shouldn't have pulled me in if you didn't want to get hurt." She replied. "It's your fault."

"you shouldn't have looked so serious and I wouldn't have pulled you in." He retorted. She began to speak but stopped. He didn't even realize what he'd said but he did now. He supposed that nobody had really truly cared about if she was serious or not. He'd seen her fake a smile a thousand times since she'd been there. He wondered if he was the only one who'd seen her upset, she seemed to be intent on keeping her pain to herself and not letting anyone else see her vulnerable. Just. Like. Him.

He sighed, "I'm going to go get changed, you should do the same." He looked down at her soaked black and red dress. He didn't notice before but with the dress hugging her so tightly he had no choice but to notice. Her body was beautiful. She had that rare hour glass figure and long slim legs. He already knew she was strong so he couldn't only guess that her shape was formed by extreme work out and athletics. He also assumed that the reason for that training was to hurt people like him. People who tried to hurt her. Men.

--

After he get out of the shower and got dressed he opened her Diary again. He'd read a lot of it, jumping around from here and there but he still hadn't learned anything particular. She hadn't gotten to the point. It'd been a month and she still hadn't said what it was that was bothering her. Lucky for him, Sakura had given up looking for her Diary when Wei had confessed to throwing it out when he'd cleaned her room. A Lie, but it worked.

_October 31__st_

_Halloween. This year I'm dressed up as a perfect little girl who's a beautiful role model for all girls. Oh wait, that's what I am everyday! I wish I could just be myself for once. I hate being Daddy's Little Girl. The act is so tiring. I hate my dad. No one can see that of course, because if I let anyone know then I get hurt so, I made up some rules to live by. _

_Rule #1 If a Man Gets too Close, Walk Away_

_Rule #2 Never Trust a Man_

_Rule #3 Never Give in to Seduction and Lies_

_Rule #4 Don't Let a man Learn anything about you_

_Rule #5 If Persistent Hurt His Ego_

_Rule #6 Thou Shall Not Dress Like A Slut_

_Rule #7 Do Not Tell a man Anything Personal_

_Rule #8 Do Not Date_

_Rule #9 Never Become Friends with a Man_

_Rule #10 If All Else Fails, Use Martial Arts_

_I'll live by them,_-- Syaoran felt like he could hear her saying these words – _never again will I let a man hurt me when I don't deserve it, never again will I allow a man to seduce me, never again will I let a man make me vulnerable._

_Sakura_

Syaoran could count all the rules he'd broken. Rule Number 1, he'd gotten close to her many times a few days ago she'd even hugged him. Rule Number 4, Syaoran had made it his business to learn anything he possibly could about her. He'd spent hours in his mothers office persuading her to tell him everything and anything about their house guest. Rule Number 7 she'd broken herself. How many times had he walked in on her crying and she'd let something slip in a mumble? He looked at the rules again. He'd hoped that he'd broken through Rule Number 9 'Never Become Friends with a Man'. He desperately wanted to become friends with her, desperately wanted to be someone she could lean on, desperately wanted to be someone she could fall in love with. He felt that if he could bring her to love him then he would be worthy of anyone's love. If she loved him he'd be content beyond content he'd be unbearably happy. As thoughts of love wandered through his mind his heart swelled, he wanted _her_. No one else mattered. He'd spent this last month consumed by her. He'd wanted her more than he'd wanted anything in his life. More than he'd wanted to see his father after his death, more than he'd wanted a friend when he'd been all alone, more than he'd wanted food when he was hungry.

He opened the Diary to the last entries written. The first was a complaint of confusion and hatred towards himself when she'd first arrived. He of course assumed that the words '_he may actually kill me_' as an over exaggeration. But he couldn't escape just how many times she'd spoken about her father's intent on killing her or hurting her. At one point she'd written _'And I'm away from Dad. He can't abuse me for a little while'_ He blinked back his confusion as he finished the entry. The only other entry he hadn't read was from the night before she'd come.

_June 11th_

_I don't know what to do. Life seems to be trying to destroy me one bruise at a time, what happens when he breaks my arm again? What excuse will I have to use this time? What am I going to do when Touya calls. I can't continue to lie to him, he'll be done University soon. Is he going to come back? Will he save me if he does? Do I want him to? What if he gets hurt? I'd never forgive myself. I love him, the only man I have and will ever love. My brother. My poor brother._ –there had been a break in the page -- _Seems things are taking a new turn. _She wrote, _I'm going to the Li's tomorrow morning, I'm sure their design (my father and Mrs. Li) is for me to marry the heir to the Li throne and unite my family with hers. I will resist though, I do not like men, they are so … I don't even have a word to describe what I think of them. Stupid mongrels. It's getting late though, if I'm not up on time father will be angry. Goodnight, precious, only friend._

_Sakura._

He couldn't run from the influence her father had on her. He was in practically every entry and he seemed to bring both fear and admiration from his daughter. She loved him because he was her father but appeared to be frightened of him. He began to think that maybe, just maybe her words were true. Maybe her father was abusive, that would certainly explain why she hated men so much. He'd assumed it was because of an ex boyfriend, but this would be much more deeply implanted into her. Immediately he got up and ran to his mother study, time for another talk.

--

Syaoran entered his mother office and sat down in a chair he'd once only used when he was being forced to speak, he now used the chair more often than he had in his lifetime.

"what is it you've come to speak to me about this time?" His mother asked, "Another question about Sakura I assume."

"What was her brother's name." He asked.

"Oh, I believe it was Touya." Yelan said thoughtfully, "He hasn't been mentioned in a while. Away in University I believe."

"Where was he at the time of the murder?" He shot questions at her.

"Summer camp." She replied, he brought up the murder frequently. Both of them were still trying to solve the crime.

"I think I finally understand." Syaoran whispered. "I think I know what happened." Yelan sat up straight in her chair.

"Tell me then." She half asked.

"I think… Sakura's father murdered Nadeshiko." He announced. "I think her brother, Touya, was away at camp and Sakura was probably outside and her father thought it was a perfect time to murder her. I think Sakura's father called the police to try and cover up his murder and blamed it on Sakura. I think he made up a cover story and forced it so hard into Sakura's mind that she now believes it true."

"That would explain why she doesn't remember." Whispered Yelan, "do you have any proof?"

"I…" He hesitated in telling her. "I've been reading Sakura's Diary." There he said it, he confessed.

"The one Wei supposedly threw out while cleaning a room he never cleans?" Yelan asked.

"The one I stole after she punched me in the gut." He replied. "What Wei said was just a cover story."

"Ah." She said, " I see. So you've been dipping into her Diary each night and _that's_ how you've been coming up with all these questions."

"Her father has a very strong influence on her. Every single entry he's been mentioned in it, she created Rules to keep herself separated from men. In the last entries I recently read she spoke of him abusing her. As Brief as it was she mentioned it, I can't deny any longer that he might actually be abusive. There has to be a reason why she fears him, there has to be a reason why she hates men. I think he's the reason she's afraid." He explained.

"I have no doubts that he may have been abusive. With your information it makes sense. Nadeshiko died on the day she was going to tell me everything. Sakura doesn't remember the murder only that her mother died. She hadn't seen the body or the blood of her mother that's why she's not having flashbacks. The idea has been in her head since infancy, it's possible that she didn't really murder Nadeshiko but that she was as you said just the cover story." Yelan looked thoughtful.

"I think it's time I confronted Sakura." Syaoran announced. "tonight." Yelan nodded.

"Yes, I think the time has come."

--

"Sakura," Syaoran called as she entered his room. "We need to talk."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiade-103 here. Well, that's another chapter done. That's Three! WOW! I haven't update that much that quick in forever. **

**Well, I have to go now, Going to start Chapter .. what… Seven? And check my reviews.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I know you didn't have to so it means a lot to me that you did! **

**As always my policy is, if you want to review… Review. If you don't, Don't. I don't believe if forcing people to review so even if you don't review I will update. **

Jiade-103


	7. Wants

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

The Rules, Revised

Recap: _"I think it's time I confronted Sakura." Syaoran announced. "tonight." Yelan nodded._

"_Yes, I think the time has come."_

_--_

"_Sakura," Syaoran called as she entered his room. "We need to talk."_

Chapter Seven

"Talk? About what?" She asked curiously. She sat down comfortably in one of his arm chairs. Syaoran walked up, closed the door and locked it with a key he put on a chain around his neck. He wanted her to see it.

"This key—" He pointed to the chain. "Is the only way to get out of this room. I want you to know that because I'm going to ask some questions and you can choose not to answer, but without this key you cannot leave this room. I know for a fact that you could easily knock me out and get the key from me. I want you to know that if you feel you have to do that, I won't object." Sakura looked at him quizzically. What this was about she didn't have a clue, but it had to be serious if he was going to let her beat him up to leave. She didn't think he'd try to seduce her, or try to force himself on her. If he had those intentions he wouldn't have shown her the key.

"Okay…" she trailed off. "What's this about?" Syaoran moved over a cupboard he'd recently put a lock on. He unlocked it with the same key that he'd used to lock the door and pulled out a pink book. Sakura gasped. Syaoran nodded. It was a confirmation that yes, he had stolen her Diary.

"When you knocked me down last month as I tried to get up and grabbed onto your bed for support your Diary fell out. At the time I was hungry to know more about you, so yes. I stole it. I had to force Wei with every power I had over him to lie to you. He was, and is, seriously opposed to me snooping through your Diary." Syaoran had chosen his words carefully, if there was one thing he didn't want to do it was to make Wei seem disloyal to her. In truth he still occasionally give Syaoran the evil eye whenever he passed him.

"I've read so many entries, in fact, I've read the entire book." He admitted. "I learned more than I would have otherwise. Kinomoto, you didn't murder your mother."

Sakura shook her head, "Yes I did, I know I did. Daddy tells me I did—"

"Your dad lied." He explained. "I've spent the last month adding up things that didn't match. I've finally figured it out though.

"Figured out what exactly?" She asked bewildered. This was a lot to take in, he'd read her Diary so she should be mad. But he was trying to help her… wasn't he? So she should be grateful? There were so many emotions flooding through her that the only one should could process was shock.

"Okay, this is what I think happened." Syaoran recounted his suspicions to Sakura giving her every detail of proof he could possibly think of. If there was one thing he wanted her to believe it was her own innocence in the murder of her mother.

"I don't believe you." She said finally, "I know what I did."

"You did nothing." He replied firmly. "Does your father or does he not hurt you… physically."

"He…" should she protect him. "He…" Or rat him out. "He…. Uh…" She knew what he did. She knew how much he'd hurt her, how many broken bones she'd had because of him. She alone knew how many scars he'd left on her, seen or unseen. "Sometimes," She whispered. "Sometimes he can't control himself." She looked up at Syaoran with pleading eyes. "He doesn't understand that's all, he doesn't mean to." She hated that she was protecting him.

"Yes he does." Syaoran said. In your Diary you wrote "_'there's no hope for me. Why does this keep happening to me? I know he knows what he's doing… he looks… happy when he's doing it. When his fist collides with me body he looks… ecstatic. Joyous.'_ He knows what he's doing, he's likes it. And you… you don't deserve it."He looked at her with eyes filled will all kinds of emotions. Fear. Anger. Sympathy. Caring. Worry. Sakura's eyes began to fill up with salted tears.

"You don't understand." She tried.

"You wont let me." He countered. "Why don't you just … trust me?"

"Because…" She trailed off. She had a hundred reasons why should shouldn't trust men, but nearly none to why should shouldn't trust _him_. Hadn't he helped her? Hadn't be become her friend when she had no one? Hadn't he listened to her? Hadn't he given up all passes at her? Hadn't he given up making her love him? Her mind froze.

"This is a trick." She replied. "You're still trying to make me fall for you." It was a desperate hope, something she could cling on to, something that would make her not trust him. Not believe him.

"No Sakura." He whispered. How could she think that. "You don't believe that."

"I do." Said she. "You're just trying to make me trust you."

"**Sakura**" He said in frustration. "Don't you understand? I want to help you. I can't stand to see you hurt like this. I don't want you to have to feel alone anymore!"

"I'm just fine being alone." She lied. "I'm perfectly happy being the way I am."

"Then why aren't your entries happy? Why don't they talk of love and all those other things girls usually write about? Where's the laughter? Where's the smiles, the fun!"

"I… You shouldn't have read my Diary!" She shouted. "do you think you're so superior to me that you think you can get away with this by telling me some made up story about what you think is right? Do you think I'll fall crying into your arms so that you can—" Her voice cracked. "So that you can comfort me? Is that how you planned to make me fall for you? Is that what you wanted? Or did you just want to hurt me?" Her voice quieted to a whisper. "Did you just want to hurt me like everyone else did?" Syaoran took a step towards the broken girl. He was very cautious, experience told him that while girls may seem vulnerable they can actually blow up in your face if you make any sudden moves. He placed his arms on her shoulder's and gently pulled her into him.

"Shh…" He soothed. "It's going to be alright. No one's going to hurt you. I won't hurt you. I'll protect you." He made her promises, promises she believed to be empty but that he knew to be true.

"I don't want you to protect me." She whispered. She felt weak and vulnerable. She felt so fragile, not like the tough girl she knew she was… knew she could be.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I… I know I shouldn't have… It was yours personally, you're problems… I shouldn't have…" He had to stop because he felt himself become teary eyed. He had promised never to cry. Sakura looked up at him. He looked away from her eyes, trying to hide his watery eyes. She took this as confirmation of his lies. Quickly, decisively she kneed him in the gut. He fell to the ground in surprise.

"You can't take advantage of my weaknesses, you can't lie to me." She seethed.

"I'm not lying." He groaned. "I did a poor job of completing the bet with my mother."

"What?" She asked, surprised to hear about his mother. Sakura had admired Yelan from the moment she'd met her. The woman was beautiful beyond measure and had an air or royalty, someone who wouldn't take abuse from other people.

"My mother, she made me a bet. A challenge really. A promise. She brought you here to be mine." He said standing up slowly. "She said to me. 'she is both your challenge and your prize' I was to win you over. Make you fall in love with me."

"You lost." Sakura said defiantly, even though a hidden emotion was stirring inside of her.

"Yes, I did." He agreed. "Because the plan went horribly wrong. I was supposed to make _you_ fall for _me_ not _me_ fall for _you_."

Sakura blinked twice, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that it was me who fell in love with you, not you who fell in love with me." He said. "I can't make any excuses for the way I've acted or the things I've read. At the time when I stole your Diary I had wanted to learn more about you. I wanted to know your secrets, your weaknesses, ways I could get you to love me. I found nothing. All I learned was that you are stronger than I am. You have no weaknesses that I could identify. You're only problem is that you believe a lie."

"No, my only problem is you." She spat. "You search through my things, steal my personal belongings, lie to me, try to manipulate me and now you _love me_? And I'm supposed to _believe_ that?!"

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. His eyes were downcast, he didn't see the sympathetic, confused look that Sakura gave him. She was fighting an inner conflict. Her heart ached for him but her mind refused to let him near her. She wanted him, but wanted to leave him. She felt like he'd ripped her in two and made her whole at the same time, it was an awkward feeling and she didn't know exactly how to deal with it.

"I never wanted to be superior to you. And I certainly don't feel superior. I feel weak, selfish… guilty. I _feel_ like I'm just another one of those guys. But I _know_ I'm not."

"You have a weird way of showing it." She grumbled. "I'll be leaving as soon as I can." Consequences or not.

"You can't!" He shouted. His eyes wide with fear.

"And why not?" She asked, it took all of her power to keep her eyes locked to his.

"He'll… Sakura he'll kill you!" He shouted. "You… no…" He shook his head in denial. "I can't let you go back to him. I can't lose you!" He shouted again, "do you understand me? I _can't_ lose you." Sakura was taken aback by the force of his words. He heart beat so fast, so loud that she was sure he could hear it, could feel it. It made her feel even more vulnerable, but she didn't _want_ to leave him. She didn't _want_ to go back to her father. She didn't _want_ any of that. Her mind replayed the moments when he'd held her in his arms. She'd felt protected, safe. She liked that feeling. She _wanted_ it. But…

"You have to." She replied. If there was one thing she was sure of. It was that if she didn't marry him, and didn't go back then Syaoran would be in danger. She hated to be thinking of him when he'd violated her the way he had. He hadn't physically harmed her or touched her, except for the few times he'd nudged her with his shoulder or flicked her but emotionally and mentally he'd violated her in every way. She suddenly felt as if _she_ had to protect him.

"I can't stay here." She said. "I'll call dad in the morning to come and get me." Her eyes stared at the floor as she made her way out.

"Sakura!" He called after her. "Sakura!" She turned around to look at his pleading face. He grabbed her wrist as gently as he could, she knew he was given her a choice. She could walk away from him easily, but she could stay just as easily.

"Marry me." He blurted. "Marry me and you'll never have to go back to him."

"I can't." She said. Her eyes tearing up. Was he really willing to do that? Marry her so that she'd be free? Or was this just another ploy? "I can't!" He shouted and ran from him. Syaoran watched her go and limped back into his room, it was going to be hell trying to make his mind blank enough to get some sleep.

--

In the end Syaoran didn't manage to get any sleep but he'd stayed laying in his bed for the entire night just thinking. He had an insane urge to throw himself off a cliff. A knock sounded from the door, quickly he got up and opened it. Wei stood before him in a state of panic.

"Wei?" Syaoran asked, he'd never seen the old man look so worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kinomoto-san, he's come to pick up Sakura." Wei panted. "And he's brought henchmen."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jiade-103 here, there's another chapter, sorry I can't stay to chat bells about to ring!**

**Umm. Thanks to everyone who reviews, means a lot.**

**Only review if you want to.**

**CHOW!**


	8. Pop the Question

**I do not own: CSS.**

The Rules, Revised

Recap:_In the end Syaoran didn't manage to get any sleep but he'd stayed laying in his bed for the entire night just thinking. He had an insane urge to throw himself off a cliff. A knock sounded from the door, quickly he got up and opened it. Wei stood before him in a state of panic._

"_Wei?" Syaoran asked, he'd never seen the old man look so worried. "What's wrong?"_

"_It's Kinomoto-san, he's come to pick up Sakura." Wei panted. "And he's brought henchmen."_

Chapter Eight 

Syaoran's eyes widened, he had to get to Sakura. Immediately, in last nights clothes, he sprinted to Sakura's room. He knocked once before opening it. Sakura was there. He sighed in relief.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She said grumpily.

"Your father…" He panted. "In the common room… brought… henchmen… run…"

"My father? But…I haven't even called him yet." She said. "I should go talk to him." Syaoran blocked the door.

"No, no, no and no!" He said, "You are _not_ going out there. I'll deal with this. You stay here." Syaoran ran out of the room, slowing to a walk when he reached the stairwell. Dignified he walked down the stairs hoping he could act as if he didn't know anything. It'd be so much easier to convince Mr. Kinomoto that Sakura should stay longer for relationship reasons if he didn't mention his knowledge.

"Ah, Mr. Kinomoto" Syaoran said pleasantly "It's so nice of you to come and visit. I trust you were greeted well?"

"Uh, Yes." Mr. Kinomoto replied. He looked completely mystified that Syaoran was being to kind to him. "Yes, your butler was very friendly."

"Butler?" Syaoran asked, "Oh you mean Wei. Yes. My Butler, he's been taking care of me my entire life. Did my mother not greet you as well?"

"No." He replied, "No she didn't seem available."

"Oh?" Syaoran questioned. "I was under the impression she rather enjoyed your company. I wonder what's keeping her. Shall we go have a look?"

"That's alright." Mr. Kinomoto answered quickly. "I don't want to disturb her."

"Nonsense." Syaoran waved off his protests. "She'll be delighted." Leading the way Syaoran guided the men to his mother's study. He knocked once before beginning to open the door. Before he'd gotten if fully open he looked at Mr. Kinomoto.

"Mr. Kinomoto, where is your third friend. I could have sworn you had three with you." Syaoran asked, his eyes glinted. "I hope he didn't get lost."

"He'd just ventured off to the bathroom." Came the older man's reply. Syaoran saw his eyes glance cautiously at the door to Yelan's study. Syaoran shrugged, pretending to be cheerful and unconcerned. He pushed open the door fully and gasped in shock.

"Mother." He said, "How did you end up tying yourself to a chair?" He knew very well she hadn't tied herself to the chair. But he was trying to act as if he was dense and stupid; someone who would be easily fooled. Hurriedly Syaoran untied his mother and ungagged her.

"Kinomoto-san!" She shouted. "How _dare_ you!"

"Mother!" Syaoran yelled, "You mustn't shout at out guests!" He looked to Mr. Kinomoto. "Now, Mr. Kinomoto, would you like a grand tour?"

"Why yes," He said bewildered, "Yes that would be nice."

"Wonderful!" Syaoran said excitedly.

--

"Where is he?" Sakura paced her room. "He should have been back by now." Her door opened up suddenly, which surprised her cause it had been locked. A man walked through the door.

"Miss Sakura," Wei's voice was soft and worried. "there is a man coming up here, one of your father's 'friends' we must leave."

"But—" She began to protest.

"Syaoran will be fine." Wei assured her. It was as if he'd read her mind. How could he have known she had been thinking about Syaoran?

"I know you care about him." Wei continued. "But he will do anything to protect you. He wants to come back to you alive, and he will. Trust him." Sakura wanted to protest but found she had no voice to do so. She simply nodded and allowed Wei to guide her through the labyrinth of the Li Mansion. Yelan's words echoed in her head. There was no reason for them to be there, no reason for them to spring into her mind to suddenly._It's a wonderful feeling, getting lost can sometimes be a good thing, remember that Sakura_. The words stirred something inside of her. Getting lost was a metaphor. What she'd meant was that sometimes it was okay to try new things, to forgive, to let go. Sometimes letting someone in, losing yourself in them, wasn't a bad thing. She'd been trying to tell Sakura that it's okay to get lost in her feelings. It's okay to feel as she did, it was worth it.

"No Wei." She said. "I can't leave him."

--

Kinomoto watched Syaoran as the naïve boy lead him through the house, explaining about it's history and it's ancestors. All he had to do was trick him into bringing him to his daughter and everything would be fine. He could murder the girl right before his eyes and the boy still wouldn't understand. Curiously he wondered if Syaoran had been born with a disability or if he was simply idiotic.

"Mr. Li," Kinomoto said politely. "As fascinating as your house is. I'd really like to see my daughter, I miss her dearly" There, that little lie should do it.

"Oh of course Mr. Kinomoto!" Syaoran said sheepishly, "My apologies, sometimes I get caught up." Syaoran looked at the man, trying to measure up the chances of him winning a fight against him and his two other henchmen. The third henchman hadn't returned and Syaoran was positive that he was looking for Sakura.

"But we'll have to find your lost friend first." He said, "I can't have him wondering around the house aimlessly, It's so easy to get lost."

--

"Miss Sakura?" Wei asked

"This is my battle, I can't allow him to fight it for me. It's not right." She looked Wei in the yes, pleading with him to help her. He opened his mouth to reply.

"There you are, time to come home darling." A low monstrous voice came from behind her. Slowly she turned around to face him.

"I'm not coming home." She said calmly.

"Yes you are."

"No she's not." Said Syaoran. "I've forbidden her to leave."

"And who are you to do so?"

"The Li Heir." He replied simply. "I control everything."

"Someone as dimwitted as you?" Mr. Kinomoto laughed.

"Dimwitted?" Sakura asked, she didn't understand how anyone could call Syaoran dim.

"I'm not a dimwit, you're the one who thought they could get away with murder. I think that makes you the dim one." Syaoran countered. Mr. Kinomoto fumed.

"How dare you call me a murderer."

"You're the one who murdered Nadeshiko… you're wife." Syaoran announced.

"Sakura's the one who murdered her." Kinomoto argued.

"There's no proof." Syaoran retorted.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled. "Point is, I'm not going home. I don't care _who_ killed mom right now!"

"She's not leaving, and you can't make her." Syaoran stood by Sakura's side. "She's old enough to make her own decisions." The last man appeared behind Wei. He drew a knife and held it to the old man's throat.

"Let her go, and no body gets hurt." Mr. Kinomoto said slowly. Suddenly a the click of a gun being loaded was heard behind Mr. Kinomoto's head.

"Give yourself up, and no body gets hurt." Yelan's cool voice clearly threatened Mr. Kinomoto.

"I have more men than you. More chances." He replied. More gun clicks were heard. All of Kinomoto's men had guns pointed to their heads.

"What was that you were saying?" Syaoran said mockingly. Mr. Kinomoto pulled out a gun of his own and pointed it at Sakura.

"If I'm going she's coming with me." He explained. Syaoran looked to Sakura then to her father and then to the wall. Fate was playing games with him, rolling his eyes deciding to just go with the flow he smashed the glass case beside him casually. Slowly, he pulled out his deceased father's most prized possession; the clan's sword. It shimmered with gold and green, dragons wound their way up the hilt. Syaoran held the sword in his bleeding hand, glass stuck out of his flexed fist.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Syaoran replied menacingly.

"Syaoran." Sakura whispered. It was the first time she'd said his name it sounded like heaven. And the way she was looking at him, eyes full of worry. He knew she didn't hate him, he could see it clearly on her face. He succeeded in his mother's bet. But did he really care about the bet anymore? Did he really still think about her as a prize? No. No he didn't.

"you don't have to do this." She told him.

"Yes I do." He replied. "You weren't a murderer then, you aren't a murderer now and I wont be responsible for turning you into one in the future. This isn't your battle alone anymore. This is _our_ battle." Sakura's eyes watered. She held back the tears as much as she could.

"If you're going to attack, than attack." Syaoran said, "But I'll kill you before you have time to pull the trigger."

"You don't have the guts to murder someone." Sakura's father taunted him.

"Oh yeah?" Syaoran asked, he took a step forward raising the sword to Mr. Kinomoto's cheek. Carefully, steadily he cut downwards, leaving a gash in the side of Mr. Kinomoto's face.

"Try me." He said. His eyes were steady, there was no hesitation in his movements. Mr. Kinomoto paused. It was either surrender or die… what did he have to lose? In a spit second decision he lunged at Sakura. Syaoran not expecting an attack faltered for half a second before he felt the sword cut through flesh. Mr. Kinomoto, his arms nearly at Sakura collapsed onto the floor where Syaoran carefully slid the sword out of the dead body. He'd never killed someone before and the grief over whelmed him for a moment, the man was evil he was mean and nasty and he wanted to kill Sakura! He had to have done something… he wasn't wrong… was he? He felt the impact of his act before he heard it. Sakura's arms wrapped around his strong waist. She wept for her father lying dead on the floor, even though she'd hated the man and he'd warped her mind he was her father and she could not help crying for his tortured soul. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her close to him, dropping the blood stained sword on the floor.

"It's okay." He soothed. "It's okay now."

--

Syaoran was still holding Sakura when a private team of police and ambulances came to escort the men out of the house along with Sakura's father.

"This is the man." One of the police whispered to another.

"Is it?" The other policeman asked, he looked at the body. "Oh my god you're right! It is!"

"I told you he was hiding somewhere in Japan." The policeman gloated.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"This man." They pointed to Sakura's father. "Is a wanted criminal throughout all of China. Murder's for fun this one. Rumor has it that he killed his own wife not long ago. Moved when the police got a whiff of him though. Nice woman, she used to come into Japan a lot." Sakura had to hold onto Syaoran to keep herself up right. So it was true then. Her mother had died at _his_ hand not hers.

"I'm sorry Syaoran." She said, "I should have believed you when you told me." Syaoran just waved it off with his free hand while his other hand held Sakura around the waist.

"It's the past now." He replied. "What I want to know is if I can have a future." He paused. "With you." Sakura blinked a few times. Her heart was screaming for her to say yes, but her mind was reeling.

"Syaoran." She whispered. "I… I need to think. It's just so fast. Too fast. Just… Give me a day or two."

Syaoran nodded, "I'll be here when you need me." He didn't let go and she didn't tell him to. For now, she'd stay in his arms allowing him to care for her before she had to make a decision. Follow her heart. Or follow her head.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jaide-103 here! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! WOOOT! I'll get started on the next one ASAP! I have two exams on thrusday and then I wont be on the computer for a while so next chapter will be the last. Sorry if it's a little fast guys.

Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! Means so much to me!

Again, only review if you want to! I appreciate it so much more this way!

THANKS AGAIN


	9. Should I or Shouldn't I

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

The Rules, Revised

Recap: _"It's the past now." He replied. "What I want to know is if I can have a future." He paused. "With you." Sakura blinked a few times. Her heart was screaming for her to say yes, but her mind was reeling._

"_Syaoran." She whispered. "I… I need to think. It's just so fast. Too fast. Just… Give me a day or two."_

_Syaoran nodded, "I'll be here when you need me." He didn't let go and she didn't tell him to. For now, she'd stay in his arms allowing him to care for her before she had to make a decision. Follow her heart. Or follow her head._

Chapter Nine

Sakura paced in her room. She wondered if this would become her permanent room if she married _him_. She was quite fond of the room and would be sad to leave it, if she did in fact decide to leave. She sighed and sat, how was she supposed to know if she wanted to marry him? She thought, _Well, that's not true. I do __**want**__ to marry him_. She let out a deep breath. She couldn't imagine life without him now, was that love? Did that fact that she'd spent every waking moment (and sometimes sleeping moments too) thinking about him prove that she loved him? Did the fact that her heart beat irregularly every time she thought about him mean that she felt something for him? Was that the truth of it? Was her body, heart and soul connect to him to entirely that the thought of leaving him made her nauseous? The only thing that seemed to protest was her mind. It warned her that it was too soon. She'd only known him for a month, how could she possibly be in love with him? Her heart protested and said that it didn't matter _how_ long she'd known him it only matter how _much_ she loved him. And what was with all this talk of love? She buried her head into her pillow with frustration. She'd never thought she'd be debating with herself so much over a guy. A god forsaken _man_! She no longer clung to her ideas of him just plotting all these schemes to make her fall for him. He wouldn't have done all he'd done for her if he'd just wanted her as a toy, or an item to show off. No, he loved her. He'd said it himself two nights ago. She sighed again, "Why is this happening to me?" she asked the air. "_What_ is happening to me?"

--

Syaoran had been in a nervous state since he'd proposed to Sakura. He'd expected some hesitation but he had been confident that she'd accept him. Now however he was worried she wouldn't. He held his head between his hands. "Why wont she admit it?" He asked the walls. "Why won't she just let herself go?"

--

Sakura wandered the house, getting lost. She wanted to think some more but being cooped up in that one room was driving her mad. It would take some getting used to… freedom. She'd never fully felt free before. And she didn't feel _completely _free now, but she felt freer than she ever had. She was tied to Syaoran, she knew that. It was as if there were strings attached to her heart and in turn they were connected to him. She was scared. Scared that if she walked away the strings would eventually break and scared that no matter how far or how long she walked that the strings would continue to function. She was scared to – the dreaded word- love him, and was in turn scared not to. It was quick, she didn't expect him to ask her to marry him of all things. To stay maybe, but to marry? Sakura put her back against the wall and slid down it. She wanted to sit a while. Her mind was running so fast it was giving her a headache and her heart was aching so terribly that it was making her breath come out in low shallow bits of air. If she continued on like this she would overexert herself.

--

Two days, Three days, Four days passed after the death of Kinomoto-san and Sakura still hadn't made her decision. She'd been completely avoiding Syaoran and now Syaoran as avoiding her. He dreaded her answer so he fled from her as much as he could. She'd have to answer soon and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why it'd taken her so long to reach a verdict if it wasn't to reject him. He convinced himself that she was stalling hoping he might forget so that he wouldn't be hurt by her rejection. But In Sakura's case she'd simply been trying so hard to dim the fight inside of her that she'd forgotten how many hours went by, how many days. To her it could have been hours since he'd proposed to her, it seemed like days… but how could she be sure? With her mind so wrapped up she never found time to check a clock or a calendar, without Wei's help she may not have even remembered to eat. Most times she forgot even to sleep.

"Miss Sakura." Wei interrupted her inner battle, for which she was thankful for it was giving her a dreadful headache. "Would you like a meal?" Sakura blinked a few times but nodded, she'd forgotten to eat again. She tried to remember how many meals she'd eaten that might give her a sense of time, of date.

"What day is it Wei?" She asked.

"It has been four days since your father's death Miss Sakura." Wei answered.

"Four days?!" She exclaimed, how could she have let so much time pass? She'd promised him an answer days ago and had never given it. She still couldn't give it. She didn't know what she was going to say.

"Shall I bring the meal up here, to your bedroom?" He asked politely. Sakura nodded. Lately Wei had been searching her out in order to remind her to eat. He'd always been able to find her and bring food to her when she accepted his offers.

"Syaoran." She whispered. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when he confronted her. Her heart screamed yes but her head screamed no and inwardly she shouted 'shut up'. She just wanted to know who was right and who was wrong! It didn't concern her as to how long Wei had been gone, time was meaningless. When he returned she ate the meal he set out for her in a daze. She didn't even taste the food as she chewed, it was to keep her sustained not to enjoy. She smiled at Wei as best as she could before walking out of the room, once again .

She let her feet take her where they wanted this day. Usually she had a vague idea of how far and where she wanted to go, keeping a part of her mind her own. Now she allowed herself to truly get lost in herself. She watched the floor as she walked, never wondering where it was going to take her, only when she realized she'd walked a full circle did she look up. She wasn't in front of her door anymore though, she was in front of Syaoran's. _Why?_ She asked _why did my feel bring me here_. The answer was simple and was supplied by the heart. ' because this is where you want to be' it replied. It was a simple enough answer and true enough, but was it _right_? Was this where she belonged? She sighed and walked away, she needed to share her feelings with someone else. Share her doubts.

"Wei," She asked seeing the man. "Will you walk with me?"

Wei accepted the invitation.

Together they walked, this time outside for Wei said it was much nicer outside than in. He was of course right. The fresh air helped clear her mind and allowed her to relax more than she had in the last few days.

"Wei." She began. "I don't understand it. My mind is screaming at me to walk away, but my heart is screaming for me to stay. Which one do I trust?"

"Your heart." He answered simply. "Your heart is always right. It always does what's best for you."

"How do you know?" She asked curiously.

"My heart," He replied, "Brought me many aches and pains but it's brought me many joys that many never thought could be felt."

Sakura inquired to how, and why, such a thing could happen and what those joys were.

"Your heart leads you to where you need to be." He answered. "Mine first brought me to Li Yelan in my young years. She had been just married and was scared. My heart brought me to her and allowed me to comfort her. In turn I became apart of this household, her household and was able to look after and care for all of Yelan's children. You might not know this, but Syaoran has four sisters all grown and married. My heart brought me to them and I never regret the paths it chose for me." Wei smiled. "I watched everyone grow up, I comforted them in their times of needs, I took care of each and every one of them." Sakura watched him closely. "There are many things I wish I could have done." He said. "But I don't regret any of the things I have done. Yelan allowed me into her home when I had none of my own. I've done my best to keep up to every expectation she has ever had of me." Sakura realized it then. Realized all the pains that Wei felt then and still felt now. He loved Yelan with all his heart and his heart would forever lead him to her.

"I don't want my heart to lead me to pain." She whispered. Wei smiled kindly down at her with a kind of fatherly affection she'd never felt before.

"I don't believe that yours will lead you to pain." He told her calmly. "Yours knows how much pain you have suffered already and only wishes you to listen to it so it may help you."

"How can you _know_?" She asked frustrated.

"Because your heart is pure. And it loves with more passion and caring than all others. It will lead you to the right place." He assured her. " Just listen to it as it whispers." They spent the rest of the walk was spent in cheerful conversation, the first time Sakura had laughed in the long days since her father's murder.

--

She felt sure that she'd made the right decision. She was sure of it. So if she was so sure then why did she feel so nervous. She sucked in a deep breath and knocked at his door. She knew he was there, she'd seen him go in there after his dinner. It had now been Six long days since she's promised him an answer, four days overdue.

"Come in." His voice was laced with strain. Sakura slowly opened the door and stepped in.

"Syaoran." She said softly, "I need to talk to you."

"I knew you would come." He replied finally. He sat up, offering her a place beside him on his bed. Sakura sat beside him.

"I'm sorry," She said. "For the long wait." She smiled sadly, "Time didn't register in my mind. I've spent the last six days fighting a battle inside of myself. Between my heart and my head , one had to be the victor. I didn't know which one to follow." She confessed. "It drove me into all kinds of states. It was only because of Wei that I remembered to eat. I haven't slept more than a couple of hours since your proposal." She saw his eyes fall. "But not because of what you think." She smiled. "I have not come to reject you."

"You haven't?" His surprise was evident.

"You should stop worrying so much, your hair will grey and wrinkles never look very flattering." She replied jokingly. "No Syaoran, I have not come to reject you. I've made my decision. I'm following my heart." She stroked his face gently. "when I listened to my hearts voice, it's plea I found that it spoke of all the things I wanted, all the things I could have. It's been weeks since I fell in love with you." She confessed happily. "I never meant to. But even before you'd confessed to me, I'd known that I wanted you in my life." She paused. "forever."

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words." He whispered.

"I pray though, that our children aren't as mischievous as Wei claims you and your sisters were." She felt her self unable to stop smiling. She'd never felt to happy. When she accepted her hearts decision the chains that had bound her broke off. The string, as she'd described it, tightened, thickened, held her tighter to him and she knew it wasn't going to break no matter how far she walked. So why walk? She asked herself. Why be incontent when I can be as happy as I dare to be. She held his face between her hands, observing his face memorizing each feature.

"I think," She said. "For all the confusion you've caused me. You owe me a few things."

"Like what?" He asked. He was willing to give her anything. Everything! His smile was not easily masked.

"A ring for starters." She said. "I want everyone to know that I love you, and that you love me."

"Consider it done." He replied, it was an easy request.

"A beautiful baby I have no doubt you will give me." She said to herself. "So all that's left to ask for is—"

"My loyalty?" He asked. "you have it. My undying love? You have it. My life? My soul? My honour? You have it all."

"Yes, yes." She smiled, "That is all good and well but no." Syaoran blinked, no?

"No, I was simply going to tell you that you owe me a kiss." Her eyes sparkled.

"You have it." He answered her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DONE! I know, stupid ending. I was going to add something like. 'Then Sakura got what she'd never knew she'd always wanted. A moment that was both an ending and a beginning' But I thought better of it. Kind of cheesy don't you think?

Anyways, Thank you to ALL who reviewed, I'm going to write you're names down here (Points down) , And thank you to those who _may_ review also. So on with the recognitions.

**Puasluoma ****– you've reviewed almost every single chapter (only missing chapter 4) and you've given me priceless advice so for that I thank you.**

**Unlove You**** – thank you for your encouragement, you're reviews really kept me going. **

**Xo-Ayame –ox**** – thank you for following along like you have, your excitement gave me reason to want to update as fast and as best as I could manage.**

**Jennifer 5 2002**** – you didn't review more than once, but even something as simple as 'great story' was enough to lift my spirits. Thank you.**

**Twilight Kisses**** – you've been with me fore quite a few of these chapters and for that I thank you. **

**Happy Blossom**** – thank you so much for staying with this story, even though my last version was terribly written, your reviews are as uplifting as could be.**

**Landofala**** – hope I didn't disappoint you with Syaoran's ego or the lack of loveishy moments, thank you for reviewing.**

**Sweetie Sakura**** – look at that, I finished the story! Hope I updated quick enough ******

**Chibi angelle**** – thank you for your wish of luck and your honesty. Not many find it easy to be honest with someone, thank you for not being one of them.**

**Fang- Chann**** – im sorry I never figured out how old they are exactly, my mistake. Hope it was good anyways and thank you thank you thank you! For your review**

**Last but not least,**** Azwhi**** – thank you for catching that mistake, it may seem a little trivial but I definitely could have made the chapter longer with just that little piece. Thanks for the props.**

Thank you to ALL of these people and of course my unending thanks to all the readers. Those who have reviewed, thank you for your support, it really kept my spirits alive.

Jiade-103


End file.
